Tu ne me voleras pas mon âme
by Plowing
Summary: Depuis maintenant des années, ils ne se supportent plus... Enfin, il ne semble plus ne le supporter... Et celà l'affecte bien plus qu'il ne le montre... Slash/RatingK/ Kevin Owens x Sami Zayn. /!\ Ceci est un repost d'une des fics de mon recueil de Slash.


« Tu ne me voleras pas mon âme. »

Tout le monde le sait, ce n'est pas un secret, Sami et Kevin étaient très proches l'un de l'autre autrefois. Mais la jalousie avait détruit cette relation si particulière. Au début, Kevin croyait être tranquille dans le roster principal, mais non. Au Royal Rumble, il était revenu pour détruire sa vie à son tour. C'était un doux parfum de vengeance pour Sami. Il était arrivé comme ça, en défiant toutes les prévisions. Il avait tout de suite attaqué son anciens meilleur ami, et l'avait éliminé. Il n'avait pas gagné, mais il s'en fichait. Il était la pour détruire la vie de Kevin. Pour lui faire du mal autant que lui, lui en avait fait. Comme il l'avait dit, il était la pour la naissance de son fils, pour son mariage... Et pour tout le reste. Mais ou était Kevin quand Sami avait quitté sa copine, quand il avait découvert qu'il aimait les hommes ?! Il n'était pas là. Alors il c'était promis de lui faire autant de mal que ce qu'il avait ressentit. Une fois sorti du ring, Sami retourna dans les vestiaires, et regarda le personnel de la WWE travailler. Alors qu'il passait prêt de l'infirmerie, il se fit plaquer au mur par une force presque surhumaine.  
« - Toi... TOI ! Petit connard... Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?!  
\- L... Lâche moi Owens !  
\- Pourquoi tu reviens ?! Pour encore une fois détruire ma vie ?!  
\- Quoi ?! C'est toi qui a détruit ma vie ! Je t'es toujours soutenue ! Et tu m'as toujours mis sur le côté... Alors laisse moi ! »  
Kevin le lança au sol. Il posa son pied sur son torse et lança une dernière fois :  
« - Je te jure que cette fois... Je te laisserais pas me voler mon âme. P'tit connard. »  
Il partit ensuite, plus énervé que jamais. Sami, toujours au sol, ne comprenait pas vraiment les derniers mots de son rival. Il se releva, et essaya de comprendre, mais non, rien à faire... Le temps passa, puis, alors que le Raw post-Royal Rumble arriva, Kevin Owens arriva sur le ring, dans un miz-TV exceptionnel. Alors qu'il répondait aux questions de son hôte, ce dernier lui déclara avoir une petite surprise pour lui. La musique de Sami retentit. Il monta sur le ring, et fixa Kevin d'un regard noir, vengeur, méchant... Il lui en voulait. Kevin lâcha son micro. Ils étaient donc tout les deux proches l'un de l'autre, se fixant.  
« - T'es pas à ta place ici, Zayn.  
\- J'y suis autant que toi Kevin.  
\- T'aurais jamais du revenir.  
\- Parce que je vais voler ton âme c'est ça ?!  
\- Arrête...  
\- Explique moi, je comprends pas. »  
Kevin poussa un grand coup Sami, puis sortit du ring, retournant dans les vestiaires. Sami courra alors et l'attrapa, le collant au mur.  
« - EXPLIQUE MOI PUTAIN !  
\- Ferme la... Juste... FERME TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE !  
\- SI AU MOINS JE COMPRENAIS ! »  
Kevin embrassa alors Sami d'un coup, sans prévenir, faisant sursauter son ami. Ce dernier, sous le choc, se recula doucement, et fixa Kevin, l'air de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Alors que Kevin, les larmes aux yeux, commence à s'énerver et à vouloir partir, Sami le rattrape et l'embrasse à nouveau, doucement, caressant sa nuque de manière tendre, et douce.  
« - Mais... P... Pourquoi Sami... ?  
\- Parce que je t'aime Kevin. Je t'aime depuis si longtemps... Tu l'ignorais, mais si tu savais à quel point je t'aime... Je crois que je pourrais mourir pour toi... Mais malheureusement je ne voulais pas que tu quitte ta femme... Tu as deux enfants, et elle ne le supporterait pas...  
\- Sami... Je suis désolé de t'avoir abzndonné pendant si longtemps. Je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais, mais j'ai eu peur, j'ai pensé à ma femme, et a mes enfants... Comment pourraient-ils comprendre que j'aime mon meilleur ami, le parrain de mon fils ?!  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu va faire alors ?  
\- Je ne sais pas...  
\- Dis le a ta femme... Elle ne mérite pas ça... Elle est adorable... Et je suis sur que tes enfants comprendront tes choix... »  
Kevin sourit, puis embrassa tendrement Sami. Il était enfin libre. Il pouvait arrêter de se mentir à lui même, de cacher ce qu'il est vraiment. Quand à Sami, il était maintenant libre de ce fardeau qu'il portait depuis si longtemps... Maintenant, il pouvait aimer Kevin comme il l'avait toujours voulu. Et ce n'était que le début de leur relation, une très belle relation.


End file.
